Bite Me Now
by Earth14
Summary: This was a dream I had and I keep having these dreams about this vampire family..btw my sequel is comeing febuary 11th!


October 29, 2010 8:15 a.m.

I was a student at Virden middle school, 7th grade to be exact. It was October 29, almost Halloween. I was a part of a secret society that I didn't even know the name of! It was a secret because adults wouldn't understand the complexity of the child's mind. In secret, there are flying cars half-giraffe half-elephant animals that exist only to child minds. The children are the one's who begin with a dream then it starts to become a reality. This is why scientist has yet to release any 'inventions out in the wild' it's because they don't have any. This is when fiction and reality collides. This is when nightmares become dreams and dreams nightmares. This is a place of vision, a place of imagination. It has no name because it needs no name but one…Unpublicized Children Imagery Society. Otherwise known as the UCIS. Basically it's were we hunt down evil immortals and imaginary things. There had been very weird happenings of disappearances through the small town and my sister, Erica, and I was working under cover. We were standing on the right side of the gym right next to the gym door. We had been listening to the howling sound of the wind though it didn't sound like wind much less than howling.

"Do you think they'll be out today?" I asked Erica rather questionably.

"I don't think….don't look now but here comes Tyler."

Tyler walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"So, um, what are you guys doin' over here in this corner?"

He looked suspiciously at us both.

"You know I like rain."

He opened his mouth to say something back but the bell rang and it was time for class.

October 29, 2010 3:30 p.m.

The day seemed to go by fast I didn't even remember what happened that day. I was too worried about the thing we were tracking. _What does it want, what reason does it have for being here, could it be living here in the neighborhood? _These questions were racing through my mind as the day zoomed by.

When we got home I noticed that the old gray house was no longer vacant. I could here movement through the thin walls of that house.

"I though they were going to tear that house down months ago?"

Erica shrugged her shoulders and walled inside.

"Well, I guess someone bought it before it could be destroyed."

"Sounds like they are doing work over there…I think we should go help. After all there is nothing else for us to do."

Erica nodded in agreement. We both ran out our door and walked up to the door, careful not to fall through the old worn steps. The doorbell rang an old style ring and the door opened to a bleach blonde girl, about our age of 13, she was wearing black skinny jeans, a black tank-top with skulls on it, black low-top converse, and a black choker tied into a ribbon. The girl looked at us with dark brown eyes and smiled.

"Hello, neighbors!"

The girl said in a sweet soft accent. She smiled at me and welcomes us inside. The room was a crippled light green with faded wooden floors, there was a old crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. She brought us into the living room where her mother and father were painting a new layer of turquoise onto the walls. The mother stepped down from the ladder first and looked at Erica and me.

"Who's your new friend's darling?"

The mother asked the child.

"Mother, this is um…"

She turned to us wondering our names.

"Robyn"

"Erica"

We said in response. The mother held out her hand for us to shake.

"Charmed, I am Mrs. Elise and this is my husband, Mr. Elise. But you can call him Emmette and I Rosiley. This is our adopted child Melissa."

Melissa turned to us and curtsied.

"It's a please to meet you."

We did the same in turn.

"Not to be nosey but what are you guys doing to this place?"

The mother looked at me with her gold eyes and smiled.

"Right now we are taking the house and fixing it up. But as for the basement we are making it a haunted house."

Emmette chuckled.

"We needed to do something to scare the little snot nosed brats away!"

I then noticed all of them staring at me.

"Um…"

I looked down at the floor out of nervousness.

"We are sorry; your eyes are just ravishing. We have never seen any eyes as reasonably stunning as yours."

The child responded. She left the room and turned her head to look at me one last time.

"Don't mind her; she has quite a bit of a temper disorder."

The father answered.

"Would you girls like to go to Melissa's play tomorrow?"

We nodded our heads and walked out the door, not even bothering to ask if any help was needed.

"That was weird."

I said and forgot all about the bothersome ness.

*

October 30, 2010, 5:26 p.m.

It was the day of the play and Erica and I were backstage with Melissa getting her ready for the part of Juliet.

"You look awesome, Melissa."

"Yes, I do look rather ravishing don't I?"

All of a sudden she started screaming and thrashing everywhere. She was trying to pull out her hair and she had a gruesome look on her perfectly sculpted face. She ran out of the place and we never saw her come back.

*

October 30, 2010 6:40 p.m.

We walked over to Melissa's house to see what made her have her nervous break down. Rosiley answered the door.

"Is Melissa ok?"

"She is fine, but if you would like to see her, come to our haunted house tomorrow night at 8, no charge."

The woman gave us a toothy grin and closed the door. We looked at each other and went home.

*

October 31, 7:30 p.m.

I was putting on a tight red and black short dress and threw on a pair of high top black converse and thick eye liner. Erica wore a half angel half devil dress wih a halo and a devil horn and I spray painted half her hair red.

"Ready to go yet?"

"Ya, come on or we're gonna be late!"

Erica grabbed a hold of my arm and dragged me over to the house. It was decorated in cobwebs and big, hairy spiders that seemed lifelike and were moving slowly across the webs.

"Nice place you got here!"

I yelled to Melissa who was dressed in a tattered witch outfit.

We walked down stairs and went into the empty haunted basement. The place was covered in noticeable blood splats stick-ones on the walls. I laughed at the sight and started to peel them off the walls. I stopped and noticed real blood splats on the gray unpainted walls.

"Erica, start peeling the stickers!"

We rushed and peeled all of them off and the room was covered in blood. We backed up into a corner.

"It's such a shame that you found this out."

Melissa was standing on the other side of the room, her eyes of red.

"Yes, you would have made good company for Lisa."

Emmette, Melissa and Rosiley charged at us. I hid my face into my arms and herd Erica screaming behind me. I could hear them sucking the blood and life out of her. I turned around and saw her limp in Rosiley's arms. I started to cry. Lisa came closer to me and pushed my chin up and wiped away my tears.

"Don't cry it will all be over soon."

She threw me to the ground and I looked up at them. They were debating over something but cause of them talking so fast I couldn't hear a word they were saying. All of a sudden they looked down at me.

"Ok, mortal, we shall give you a choice. We have talked about this issues several times. We think that you have the most potentially as an immortal. What will it be, girl, become one of us or die a terrible death."

I looked at them in fear and in relief.

"I choose to become immortal."

Emmette bent down and grabbed my wrist he bit into it and the pain started too coarse through my veins. The pain was almost unbearable. It felt like being bitten by a rare poisons snake only 10 times more painful, or it felt like a 5,000 ton truck running over your body a thousand times. It was the worst feeling I have ever dreamt of, but all the while I was thinking of my friend…Tyler, Brittney, Courtney, and Brandon. Would I ever get to speak, see, or even think of them again?

*

November 1, 2010 3:27 a.m.

I woke up and I was on a couch. Rosiley was holding my hand trying to get me to wake up.

"I hope she wakes up. She will be a good member to our family."

I opened my burning eyes and sat up. I was cold, pal, and I had the weirdest taste in my mouth. I jumped up remembering what happened last night and backed myself into a corner.

"What have you done to me? What have you done?"

"We have made you one of us."

I settled down and for the rest of the night they showed me how wonderful it was to finally be an immortal. I became what I was fighting against, a monster of imagery, science fiction, and immortality. I had become one of them. I would forever remain in a 13 year old body as my soul, if I had one, begins to age. I would watch all my family, friends, and everyone die right before my eyes as I didn't age one bit. My best friends would eventually die my family along with them. I am a monster that haunts your dreams for night after night. I was no longer something to dream about. I couldn't use body heat, I couldn't go out in the sun, I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, theonly thing I will ever have ever again is Rosiley, Emmette, and Melissa. Unless I decided to change someone. Through that night they told me how I could choose one person to be with me forever. I would soon have to pick that 'one.' And this is were then end has only just begun. So for all you vampire lovers out there…be careful what you wish for…

(Check for my Sequel to this called 'The one.')

(Coming February 5, 2010)


End file.
